Composing music typically requires a thorough knowledge of music theory and the ability to hear and evaluate note and chord progressions to obtain a finished work that has the melody, harmony, and rhythm, as well as the “feel,” that the composer intended. Beginning composers often have a difficult time in arriving at the intended results of their creative efforts, particularly if they are not well trained in music theory or do not easily recognize chord and rhythm structures and patterns that define or suggest particular genres of music. Even seasoned composers often struggle to achieve a desired overall sound when composing due to the complexity of tonal or rhythmic relationships and the cumbersome nature of traditional music notation.
Methods are needed that will allow beginning composers to create music having acceptable quality and allow advanced composers to improve the quality and efficiency of their compositions.